


I Knew We Could Do It

by CherryPieInTheImpala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Make up sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieInTheImpala/pseuds/CherryPieInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make up sex after the practice match with Fukurodani during training camp, you're welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew We Could Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by s02e10 because Kagehina made up and I cried so have some porn
> 
> (Please don't hold me to my past smut fic, it was bad I know, but I've changed I swear)

The supply closet door flew open as Kageyama stumbled in carrying Hinata, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Hinata’s hands cupped his face tightly as Kageyama roughly slammed him into a shelf, knocking over cleaning supplies in the process. Kageyama sucked on his bottom lip fervently and then pulled away, lips dark and swollen.

“I still can’t believe that quick worked,” Kageyama whispered breathlessly, “but you still should have warned me before you did it.”

“Maybe, but I knew we could do it. You need to have a little more, _ahhh_ , faith, bakayama,” Hinata moaned as Kageyama sucked on his neck hungrily, no doubt leaving a mark.

“It was a risky move, dumbass,” Kageyama growled, his hand snaking up Hinata’s shirt, rolling his nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

“Ahhh,” Hinata mewled, back arching, “Tobio, _please._ ”

Kageyama’s lips brushed Hinata’s as he set him down onto his feet, Hinata grasping his arm for support. Kageyama sunk to his knees, hands clutching Hinata’s thighs as he mouthed at the clothed erection. Hinata’s breath hitched and his hand flew to grab a fist full of Kageyama’s hair while the other one tightly grasped the hand that was currently resting on his thigh.

“Shit, I missed this so much,” Hinata mumbled, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you when we weren’t practicing together…”

Kageyama groaned, palming his own aching member through his shorts.

“your strong hands...” Hinata whispered as his hand moved to grasp Kageyama’s chin, tilting his head upwards.

“your lips…” Hinata said as his gaze met Kageyama’s, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed.

He pulled Kageyama up towards him roughly and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s torso and Hinata hooked his legs around his waist, also wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, forcing the gap between them to become nonexistent. He rolled his hips into Kageyama’s and soon enough they were rocking together in a gentle rhythm.

“Ahhh, fuck, Kageyama,” Hinata howled loudly.

Kageyama silenced him by pressing their lips together again, slowly this time which made Hinata gasp, allowing Kageyama’s tongue to slide past his parted lips. Hinata lewdly sucked on Kageyama’s tongue, causing him to tremble and let out a strangled moan. Their clothes felt so restricting and they yearned for skin to skin contact. Kageyama caressed Hinata’s thighs desperately as he swirled their tongues together.

“Tobio, please,” Hinata begged.

Kageyama’s hand traveled from Hinata’s thigh to his lower abdomen, fingers lightly grazing the skin before dipping downwards and sliding past the waistband of his boxers, wrapping around his throbbing member. He slowly slid his hand up and then down, causing Hinata to let out a strangled moan. 

“Fuck, Tobio, fuck, I’m so close,” he rasped.

The hand languidly stroking his hard cock began to increase in speed, the rhythm becoming sloppy and rough, and he could feel the fire that was pooling in his abdomen grow more intense. The noises being emitted from both of their throats and the lewd sound of skin sliding together caused Hinata to swallow hard. He trembled as Kageyama swirled his thumb on the tip of his cock, sliding it along his slit. He tried to bite back a moan, but couldn’t when Kageyama began trailing kisses up his jawline sensually, stopping at his ear and whispering quietly, his breath hot and intoxicating.

“Come for me, Shouyou,” he breathed.

“Ahhh~!,” Hinata cried out, digging his nails into Kageyama’s shirt.

His vision went black momentarily and his body dissolved into pleasure at the intensity of the orgasm ripping through his body. He came down from his high, taking a deep breath in an attempt to refill his lungs with oxygen and lifted his head, making eye contact with Kageyama. Hinata’s mouth broke out into a wide smile and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s quickly before pulling back again.

“I love you,” he purred, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too, dumbass,” Kageyama whispered, smiling faintly.

Hinata’s smile, if possible, grew wider than before and his eyes traveled downwards, stopping at the evident bulge in Kageyama’s lap.

“Would you like me to take care of that for you?” he teased.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kageyama said.


End file.
